


Crowley wins (A Bet) 20 Bucks

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Bets, Family time, M/M, Post Mpreg, dean/castiel first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of family time after the baby is born. Also Dean and Cas finally get together. Crowley wins a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley wins (A Bet) 20 Bucks

Bobby carefully placed a onesie on his new daughters wiggling form. Behind him Crowley was looking at himself in a full length mirror while snapping various clothes onto his once again trim body, reveling in having his powers being back at full strength. “So what are we naming her?” He asked once he had settled on dress pants and a button up shirt, several buttons undone at the collar and the sleeves rolled up. He sat down on the nest next to Bobby who was holding their daughter securely in the crook of his arm. 

“Not sure, I hadn't even thought about it to be honest.” Bobby studied the wrinkled little face that was napping, swaddled in blankets. He supposed she was cute enough, he hadn't seen many newborns but he figured they all looked relatively the same. His daughter had a cap of dark hair that was baby fine, and the softest thing he had ever felt. Her eyes were blue but he had read that they could change as she got older. As he traced her tiny features with his eyes, he knew. “Katherine.” Bobby whispered almost to himself.   
Crowley who had sat down next to Bobby,was also studying their child. He looked over at Bobby and smiled , “We could call her Kitty, for short.” he murmured in return.  
Bobby narrowed his eyes at the demon who liked to nick name everything and everyone. But still Kitty was cute. “What was your mothers name?” Bobby asked Crowley in a quiet voice.  
Crowley snapped his eyes to Bobbies, shocked at the question. “Clara.” he whispered so lightly Bobby almost didn't hear.  
Bobby looked down at the the baby in his arms and smiled, “Katherine Clara Singer. I like it.” He smiled at Crowley, who was staring back as if he couldn't believe what he heard.  
“You want her to have my mothers name?” Crowley asked as he turned his body to look at Bobby in the face.  
“Well, Katherine was my moms name, figure she should have you moms too.” Bobby replied easily.  
Crowley grinned and snuggled in closer to his family. “I like it. Now that it's decided, you should probably go tell your boys the outcome. I know moose is probably wearing a hole in your floor.”

 

Dean and Cas watched curiously as Sam paced back and forth in front of them. Dean was seated on the couch with Cas sitting closer then any other person would have been. They had been sitting there for about a half an hour, ever since Dean dragged both the Angel and his gigantic little brother downstairs and away from the birthing demon. Sam ran his hands through his hair and looked towards the stairs, there was no more noise. This made the large man even more tense, he started pacing faster.

Dean got a large grin on his face, he nudged Cas with an elbow,once he had the angels attention he nodded towards Sam. “Hey Sammy, you're acting like an expecting dad. You need a drink or something?” Just as Dean got up to get some beers, Bobby came downstairs holding a small bundle in his arms. Sam was immediately at Bobbys side, peering into the blankets. Dean and Cas were a bit slower but they both made it to the older hunter in record time.   
“Figured you idgits would want to meet Katherine Clara.” said bobby in low voice so as not to disturb the baby.   
“Oh my god ,Bobby... shes perfect” Sam reached out one giant finger to gently touch the babes downy hair.   
“I think she shes wrinkly and red faced.” replied Dean.  
“I believe she resembles Crowley.” said Castiel.  
“Thats what I said.” grinned Dean.  
“Screw yourself, Squirell.” spat Crowley as he came down the stairs. He neatly plucked the baby from Bobbys arms and made his way into the living room, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. He smiled down at Kitty who peered back at him with wide eyes. “Someone want to grab me bottle?” he shot a look at the hunters who had followed him and were aiming to sit down. Bobby made a detour for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Bobby realized he had never made a bottle in his life.  
“Dean!” Bobby barked into the other room, “get your ass in here.”   
Dean rolled his eyes but went into the kitchen. When he saw the look on Bobbies face he smirked at the older man. “You don't know how to make a bottle do you?”   
“Shut up ya idjit and show me how.” grumbled Bobby annoyed at his lack of knowledge. Usually he was the teacher and it chafed him the wrong way to be on the other side.  
Dean just chuckled, “Ok grab me a bottle, I'll get the formula.” Dean grabbed what he needed and took the bottle from bobby when it was offered. He made quick work of the bottle and put it in the microwave. Bobby watched earnestly, he had enough confidence in himself he figured he knew what to do now. Dean grabbed the bottle out of the microwave and tested the temperature. He handed it to Bobby who gave him a nod of thanks before taking it to Crowley. Dean just grinned to himself and got a beer out of the fridge. As he turned from the fridge he almost dropped the beer when he saw Cas was standing directly behind him.  
“Shit, Cas!” Dean gave him a what the hell look.  
Cas took a step back, “My apologies Dean.” Castiel continued to study Dean intently.  
Dean cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly before looking back into Castiels eyes. Dean sucked is deep breath when Cas stepped back into his personal space, their chests almost touching. “You would make a fine father, Dean.” he said in a low voice.  
“Why? Because I can make a bottle? Come on man.” Dean snorted and looked away with a blush.  
“Providing substance is an important component of fatherhood, but I am referring to your protective nature, loving heart, and ability to be childlike even after your life has been so hard.” Castiel reached out a hand and cupped Deans cheek briefly, but he quickly pulled away as if realizing Dean may not appreciate the gesture. Deans hand reached up and snagged Castiels hand before he could fully pull away.   
Dean whispered Castiels name and stared at him hard. Was Castiel actually making a move, or was he still just that dumb about what was appropriate between two dudes. Dean pulled Castiel forward by his arm until they were pressed together thigh to chest. He tilted his head and brought their lips within inches, still not sure if this was what Castiel wanted. He didn't have to wonder long as Castiel tired of waiting closed the last inch between their lips. The kiss was fairly innocent in Deans experience but it was the most amazing kiss he ever had.   
Dean jerked away from Cas when he heard the click of a photo being taken, he spun around to see Sam taking a picture of them with his phone and Bobby handing Crowley a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet. Crowley took the money with a grin, stuffing it in his pocket one handed as he still held his daughter with the other arm.   
Dean let out a long sigh. He hated this family sometimes.


End file.
